


I’ll Be Waiting

by sooyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyeollie/pseuds/sooyeollie
Summary: “What happened?”“I'm sorry, Chanye-”“Why are you sorry?”“I caused the accident.”“Oh.”“I was driving and,” Kyungsoo tries to hold back his tears. “and I didn't see the other car and, and..”“Okay, calm down.” Chanyeol smiles and Kyungsoo is relieved for a bit. “First things first. Do we know each other?”Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are together until they had an accident and Chanyeol lost his memory of them. Kyungsoo leaves blue roses for Chanyeol secretly, hoping that it would remind him of their time together.





	I’ll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by this [ tweet](https://twitter.com/chansoomochi/status/1073283239597481989?s=21)
> 
> The title is inspired by my new favorite song, Wait by EXO

“Chanyeol? Can you hear me?”

The said man opens his eyes slowly, squinting them to adjust to the light. He looks around for a few seconds before staring at Kyungsoo. “Am I in the hospital?” he asks after he noticed his bandaged wounds.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo says weakly, he wants to run his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, caress his cheeks, but he can't because he broke his arm in the accident.

“What happened?”

“I'm sorry, Chanye-”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I caused the accident.”

“Oh.”

“I was driving and,” Kyungsoo tries to hold back his tears. He's afraid that Chanyeol would be angry at him, but there's no sign of it on Chanyeol's face. “and I didn't see the other car and, and..”

“Okay, calm down.” Chanyeol smiles and Kyungsoo is relieved for a bit. “First things first. Do we know each other?”

Kyungsoo's heart dropped. He stared at Chanyeol, tears are welling up in his eyes, his breathing becomes uncontrollable. “Maybe, maybe I should get the doctor and nurse.” Kyungsoo runs away towards the nurse station to let them know that his boyfriend is finally awake after a few days, but apparently only Kyungsoo who remembers that they're dating.

  


*

  


Kyungsoo left the hospital right before Chanyeol's sister and manager arrive at the hospital. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have been secretly dating for the past few years. Only their family, close friends, and some co-workers who know about their relationship. Kyungsoo is a nobody, just a regular guy who works as a journalist for a TV station and its newspaper. Although Kyungsoo's articles are well known, no one really knows him because he's known by his pen name, D.O. Meanwhile Chanyeol is the opposite, he's known by the whole country as one of the best singer and musician. He travels the world to perform and get paid for greeting his fans. They can't reveal their relationship to public because of this particular reason - Kyungsoo wants to keep his identity hidden and Chanyeol doesn't want to share him with the whole Korea either.

Earlier before Yoora left to the hospital, she had received a text message from Kyungsoo. He asked her to take away every picture of him and Chanyeol from the singer's apartment or anything that could reveal their relationship. He doesn't need to worry about any pictures on Chanyeol's phone as the phone is already broken in the accident. He's very hesitant to do it but it must be done as it would overwhelm Chanyeol if he sees it. The doctor has confirmed Chanyeol's memory loss and unfortunately it includes Kyungsoo. The doctor suggested Chanyeol to recover his memory slowly and to not force himself. The doctor is thankful that Kyungsoo reacted calmly to Chanyeol's condition. Most people would force their relationship to the patient and it never ends well. 

Kyungsoo goes inside his car and cries. He cries as the words from Chanyeol's mouth keep repeating in his head.

_“Do we know each other?”_

The one person who knows him best, inside and out, is now asking him that question. Kyungsoo keeps crying until his phone rings. He wipes his tears to see the caller ID clearly, clearing his throat before picking up the call.

“Yes noona?”

“Kyungsoo-yah, where are you?”

“I'm in the parking lot of the hospital. Is there anything you need me to do, noona?”

“No, I just wanna make sure if you're okay. I didn't get to see you earlier.”

“I'm fine, noona.” he lies. He can't tell Yoora how he really feels, he'll break into tears again and he doesn't want to worry Yoora. 

“You sure you don't wanna see Chanyeol? He was looking for you.” Yoora's voice is filled with concerns.

Chanyeol was looking for him, but probably it went something along the line 'Where's that guy who caused the accident', his chest is tightening like the air from his lungs has been taken away from him, “It's okay, just let him rest. My presence would only confuse him.”

Yoora sighs, “Kyungsoo.."

"Noona, it's fine, really."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything. I'll see you at work.”

“Yes, noona.” Kyungsoo is about to hang up the phone when Yoora calls him out again.

“Kyungsoo,”

Kyungsoo hums in response.

“He'll remember you, okay? Don't worry. I'll make sure of it.”

Kyungsoo lets a little laugh, “Thank you, noona. I'll see you at work.” and with that they ended the call.

Kyungsoo stares into nothing, his tears begin to well up again. He rests his head against the steering wheel, how did they end up here? He just wants to be there for Chanyeol, he wants to soothe him through the pain, treat his wounds, comforts him in his sleep if he ever gets nightmares about the accident, and shower him with kisses. But he doesn't even remember Kyungsoo's existence in his life. His broken arm doesn't even feel that painful anymore. He sighs before searching through his compartment for something he hasn't touched in a year. He picks up the pack, pulls out one before putting it in between his lips. He's about to light it up when he hears Chanyeol in his mind,

 

 

_“Ew Soo, what's this? You smoke? Disgusting!”_

_“Like you don't?”_

_“I tried and it tastes bad and damages my vocals, okay. I don't wanna see you touch this anymore.” Chanyeol said, throwing the pack back to the compartment._

_“But what if I'm bored and have nothing to do?” Kyungsoo is a journalist and most of the time he has to wait around for something worthy to write, that's how he started to smoke._

_“Well you can always kiss me.” Chanyeol said and it seemed like he doesn't realize what he was saying as he looked away quickly from Kyungsoo. “I mean I don't know, eat candy or something? Or..”_

_“Or kiss you..” Kyungsoo said, leaning in to Chanyeol._

_“That too.” Chanyeol shyly answered as he straightened his position, clearing his throat._

  _Kyungsoo hummed, “Can I get one now? I'm pretty bored.”_

_Chanyeol turned and his lips were almost touching with Kyungsoo's. His breathing became uncontrollable and he swore they can hear his heartbeat. He leaned in to Kyungsoo, lips touching slightly. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, ready to kiss his boyfriend but he was shoved to the other side. Chanyeol had pushed him away and laughed, “You smell. I don't wanna kiss that.”_

_“What? I only had one cigarette.”_

_“That's still disgusting and no kisses until you stop.” Chanyeol slumped back to his seat._

  _Kyungsoo stared at him in disbelief. He sighed, “Fine. But can I get kisses on the cheeks until then?”_

_Chanyeol turned to look at Kyungsoo, the latter was smiling brightly at him, “Okay.” Chanyeol leaned in again to kiss Kyungsoo's cheek._

  _Kyungsoo quickly turned and kissed Chanyeol on the lips._

 _"_ _Oh my god Kyungsoo, no!” he pulled away quickly when he tasted the cigarette from Kyungsoo's mouth. “No kisses. Nothing.” he crossed his arms, looked away at the window, avoiding Kyungsoo._

_“I'm sorry, baby. I miss you, I haven't seen you in a while and you're not giving me kisses, what am I supposed to do?”_

_Chanyeol glanced at Kyungsoo, he had those puppy eyes that Chanyeol usually uses to beg for something from him, but now Kyungsoo is the one using them. Adorable. Chanyeol wants to pinch his cheeks and kiss him here and there, but he can't stand the smell. “Fine. But not until you brush your teeth and get rid of those smell.” Chanyeol said._

_Kyungsoo's smile turned bigger, “Fair enough.”_

_Chanyeol leaned in again and started to kiss his boyfriend's neck and jawline._

_"Okay, maybe we should put this on hold until we get to my apartment. I can't think straight.”_

_“Fine.” Chanyeol left one more kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek before sitting back on his seat._

 

 

Kyungsoo puts back his cigarette back in the compartment before he starts to drive away with only one hand. In the middle of his way, Kyungsoo has to pull over because he can't stop his crying. He called his best friend and hoobae, Sehun, to pick him up. As soon as Sehun heard what happened, he went straight to Kyungsoo with a taxi. When he arrives, Kyungsoo walks out from his car and hugs Sehun. The younger soothes Kyungsoo's back, "It's okay, hyung. I'm here." he says softly. "Let it all out, it's alright."

 

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo gets home in one piece with Sehun driving his car. Sehun stays for a few hours, he makes sure Kyungsoo has enough food and snacks for the whole time he's going to lock himself up in the apartment. Sehun also makes sure that everything is accessible easily for Kyungsoo since he broke his arm. After Sehun is sure that everything is okay for Kyungsoo to be left alone, he went home. 

"Text me as soon as you need someone, okay hyung?"

"I will, thanks Sehunnie."

"Anytime, hyung." he hugs Kyungsoo one more time before closing his sunbae's apartment door.

Kyungsoo checks his phone and he has received a bunch of texts and missed calls from Yoora, he sends a reply to her, telling her that he's home and he's okay. Yoora texts him back a minute later, telling him that Chanyeol would be staying at her apartment until he recovers. So now Kyungsoo has one less thing to worry about - someone is taking care of Chanyeol and he won't be overwhelmed because of the many things related to Kyungsoo in his apartment. He lays down on the couch, mindlessly surfing through the channels on the TV. He stares at it until his focus is no longer on the TV but on the vase on the coffee table. That vase is always occupied with one type of flower. The only flower that he'd receive from his boyfriend whenever there's a special occasion, birthdays, anniversaries, or just finally coming home. Blue roses. Kyungsoo had asked Chanyeol about the reason why he chose blue roses, but he never gave him an answer and just settled with ‘I don't know, I like it.’ Kyungsoo doesn't believe it, but he lets it go.

Yoora keeps giving Kyungsoo updates on Chanyeol, sending him pictures or videos. He's thankful for it. Yoora has been a great sunbae to him and when she introduced him to Chanyeol for the first time, he felt bad for immediately falling for her brother. He secretly went on dates with Chanyeol, he was afraid that Yoora would get angry or upset at him. He doesn't want to create any tension in his workplace.

_When she ran into them in a restaurant, they were holding hands on the table, Chanyeol was feeding Kyungsoo. They both froze in their spot with Chanyeol dropping the spoon back on the plate. She stared at them before bursting into laughter. “Why are you stopping?” she asked in between her laugh._

_They both looked down as if they were caught doing something their mothers wouldn't approve of. “Yoora sunbaenim, I..” Kyungsoo said, not knowing what to say next._

_“I thought we're passed through the sunbae-hoobae stage, Soo-yah? Why are you calling me sunbae again?” she laughed again._

_“Noona,” Chanyeol spoke up, like Kyungsoo, he didn't know what to say next._

_“Enough both of you. I knew you two have been going on dates, okay? And it may or may not be the reason why I introduced you two in the first place. So.. on with the date, people.” she grinned, patting Kyungsoo's back and winking at her brother. “I'll see you two later. Enjoy.”_

Kyungsoo feels like his chest is about to burst. He keeps getting these flashbacks of his memories with Chanyeol, and it's devastating to realize that he's the only one who could recall them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is about to sing the last song of the night. Kyungsoo could only see Chanyeol clearly from the screen as he's on the second floor and the farthest seat. It's the first time he has to pay to attend Chanyeol's concert. He's usually given a free ticket or a backstage pass, but now he has to pay for it. He had to find the fastest internet connection and try to win a ticket against thousands of Chanyeol's fans. It was nerve-wracking, Kyungsoo never knew that it was that hard to get a ticket. He's been a journalist for years, most of the time he covers crime topics, and the adrenaline he felt while trying his luck to buy a ticket is almost the same as when he's running for his life in a crime scene. He applauded Chanyeol's fans, they're hardcore.

Chanyeol is staring at the crowd in silence, trying to remember the scene in front of him. The silver lights from the crowd's lightsticks are flickering around, it is a beautiful scene. The screams are going up and down, getting louder when Chanyeol suddenly sheds a tear. “I'm sorry.” Chanyeol chuckles lightly, but there's sadness in his tone. “I'm just so thankful that you all waited for me. It hasn't been an easy recovery but you all stick with me and I'm so grateful.”

The crowd goes ‘Aww’ while some are still screaming.

“This next song," he pauses, waiting for the crowd to calm down. "I feel like it means lot to me but I just can't remember the reason why I wrote it. I kinda feel empty.” he says, almost whispering as he looks down.

He takes a deep breath, looking back up at the crowd, “Please wait for a little longer and I'll try to remember our memories together.”

Kyungsoo knows those words are directed towards his fans, but he can't help that he wishes it was directed to him.

Chanyeol begins to sing the song, it's the song that he wrote for Kyungsoo. He remembers Chanyeol excitedly called him to tell that he wrote a song for him. When Kyungsoo asked for the title, Chanyeol wouldn't tell him and just said that he'll know when the time comes. Chanyeol did give him a clue, he said that the song will be on the setlist for his tour. If he listens to it on the show, he'll know that it's THE song. Chanyeol sent him a VIP ticket for the first show of the tour. Chanyeol was right, Kyungsoo knew immediately when the song comes. How can he not know when Chanyeol had a blue rose on his hand as he sang the song. They both knew that blue roses have become their signature flower.

Kyungsoo smiles as he listens to Chanyeol singing the song. Tears are streaming down his face. It's painful to see Chanyeol singing that song but he couldn't even remember who's the reason behind those lyrics. To add the pain, Chanyeol no longer has the blue rose on his hand. It really looks like Kyungsoo has been erased from his memory.

There are many times when Kyungsoo feels like giving up on Chanyeol, that he just wants to find someone new. There were also many times when he wants to come to Chanyeol and tell him that they're boyfriends. But Kyungsoo needs to step back, Chanyeol needs to take things slow. Him going back to the spotlight, attending fanmeets, award shows, promoting his music, filming variety shows, going back on tour are already too much for his recovery. He doesn't need a Do Kyungsoo to add to the stress. So Kyungsoo is watching from afar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has made it his mission to go to every Chanyeol concert he could attend. Kyungsoo has learned from some fans online on how to get the front row tickets - he made a fan account, of course, he can't use his public account. He tried several times, Sehun even helps him with it by using multiple devices, he still couldn't get the front row tickets for the first few shows, so he sticks with the second floor tickets. That's okay, Kyungsoo thought, as long as he gets to see Chanyeol.

When Kyungsoo got the front row ticket for the first time, he hit his office desk in excitement several times, and he received weird looks from his co-workers. He doesn't care, he's seeing Chanyeol again soon. 

 **"I heard you. Got it hyung?"** Sehun texts him.

 **"Yes, Sehunnie!!"** he replies.

**"Ah congrats, hyung! Have fun and go get your man!!"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

The concert day has finally come and he looks like he's as excited as any other fan. If people don't know, they might think of him as another fan instead of the boyfriend. Kyungsoo secures the gift in his bag, protecting it from any damage or pressure from the squeezing crowd. He has watched so many fancams and he noticed how the fans would throw stuff on stage before the last two songs, he thinks he might give it a shot.

Kyungsoo sings along to the whole setlist, he has remembered it by now after attending the show for many times. Chanyeol would be proud of him if he knows, but Kyungsoo must be patient. He keeps thinking of Yoora's words, _He'll remember you,_ and it's what keeps him going.

The last song is coming soon as Chanyeol just ended the second to the last song. As usual, Chanyeol is giving his final ment for the night, saying how this song means a lot to him but he still can't remember the reason why. It's been the nth time Chanyeol says it, but Kyungsoo is grateful that Chanyeol still acknowledges the fact that it means something to him. It's okay. He'll remember. It's just not the right time yet.

As the song started, Kyungsoo takes out the gift he prepared from his small bag. Looking around to see if there's anyone who's going to throw anything. He wants to be the only one who throws something on stage, he wants the gift to catch Chanyeol's attention. He gathers his strength and throws the blue rose on stage. He hopes that it landed on the right spot. But no, it doesn't catch Chanyeol's attention immediately. It's okay, he thinks. It's fine. He'll remember.

Chanyeol walks around the stage, eyes scanning the floor to pick up something. And it happened. Chanyeol spotted the flower, a smile starts to appear on his face as he picks up the flower. He holds it tights, staring at it as he sings the song. Kyungsoo's heart is touched from seeing it. He's been waiting for it for two months now, he's happy. He's so happy to the point he begins to cry.

When Kyungsoo gets home, he scrolls through his fan account and look for any videos of Chanyeol picking up his flower. He finds a fansite photo of Chanyeol holding the rose, saves it, sets it as his phone wallpaper. He wants to be reminded of the little progress they made whenever he looks at his phone. Kyungsoo sleeps so well that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wants to try again for the concert ticket, but he's going to be broke if he keeps attending the show just to see Chanyeol, who apparently is his boyfriend. He might as well become a fansite if he keeps doing this. He sighs and gives up on the ticketing. He's going to wait for the time Kyungsoo remembers him again.

Kyungsoo has bought a bunch of blue roses, he doesn't know why he keeps buying a whole bouquet when he only threw a single rose to the stage in each concert. The other roses would die every single time and then he needed to buy new ones. The last time he went to the concert is last night and now he has a bouquet of decent blue roses. What is he going to do with it? He looks at his laptop, it stucks in the ticketing website, he doesn't bother to refresh it to see if there's any ticket left. He knows it's sold out already, the ticketing has started since 30 minutes ago. He keeps staring at it until another idea pops into his mind.

Backstage. He could leave the flowers there. Oh wait, security guards. Abort mission.

Kyungsoo drops down to the floor by the couch, laying on his back as he racks his brain for an idea. He looks up at the ceiling, trying to find a way to meet Chanyeol or just deliver the flowers to him. No, he can't use the delivery service, it'll freak him out.

Kyungsoo hums, tapping his foot on the floor. He looks around at his apartment, still laying on the floor. _Apartment._ That's it. Kyungsoo could leave it in front of Chanyeol's apartment, just like how it used to be, he still has access to it after all. Kyungsoo checks the time and gets up from the floor. He gets ready as quick as possible. Chanyeol would be on the concert arena by now, probably doing sound check or taking a quick nap. Whatever he's doing, Kyungsoo won't get caught leaving the flowers in front of his apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has been leaving blue roses in front of Chanyeol's apartment for weeks now. Sometimes he tapes it to the door, sometimes he left it on the floor, however it may be, he never left any note. He was tempted to pour out his feelings in a letter but he didn't. Now Kyungsoo is starting to question himself if he's being smart or stupid by doing this thinking that Chanyeol would ever remember him this way.

Kyungsoo is in the middle of talking with Yoora about some news when a familiar deep voice calls for his sunbae.

“Noona!” the voice calls, half whining.

Kyungsoo froze in place. He's heard of this voice before and his name used to be called in the same tone before. He was about to walk away when Yoora grabs his wrist and says, “Stay.”

“Hi baby brother.” Yoora smiles softly. She tiptoes on her feet before giving a kiss on his brother's cheek. Oh how Kyungsoo misses doing that.

“Noona, I need to tell you some-” Chanyeol is being cut off by Yoora's index finger in front of his lips.

“First of all, how rude of you to not notice my co-worker here. He's a journalist. Crime mostly.” Yoora says as her eyes turn to Kyungsoo, followed by Chanyeol's. Kyungsoo starts to feel small and his cheeks are starting to blush. The only he has ever seen Chanyeol is from the front row of his show, he was never the subject the latter's eyes. 

“Oh, hi. I'm so sorry I didn't notice you.” Chanyeol smiles as bright as Kyungsoo remembers. He may have forgotten some parts of his memory but Kyungsoo is glad that Chanyeol is not losing any sides of his. This friendly and bright Chanyeol is Kyungsoo's favorite, after all that's what made him fall in love with the taller man. “I'm Chanyeol.” Chanyeol reaches out his hand, waiting for Kyungsoo to take it.

“Kyungsoo.” he smiles, shaking his hand with Chanyeol's. Touching Chanyeol again makes him realize how much he misses his boyfriend. Kyungsoo could only wish that Chanyeol is not seeing anyone now. Their hands are intertwined longer than it normally does, eyes staring at each other. Kyungsoo almost cries.

Yoora clears her throat which makes the two pull away their hands from each other. “Anyways, what brings you here?” she asks.

“Um, I should probably get back to my desk.” Kyungsoo says before turning away. But he was stopped by Chanyeol grabbing his wrist.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol apologizes. “You could stay, maybe you could help with this.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo says, glancing at Chanyeol's hand that's still holding onto his wrist.

Chanyeol lets go before awkwardly getting back to the conversation, “So I think I've been followed by a sasaeng.”

“What?” Yoora and Kyungsoo says at the same time.

“Maybe not, maybe I'm exaggerating. But I don't know if this could be classified as a sasaeng act. It's too soft to be regarded as that, but it's also too creepy to be regarded as a regular fan act.”

“What happened?” Yoora asks.

“This happened.” Chanyeol pulls out a blue rose from his backpack.

 _Oh god. No._ Kyungsoo wants to run away.

“A rose? Don't you like blue roses? I remember you used to give them to Kyung-”

“Noona.” Kyungsoo says sternly, cutting her off.

“What did you say, noona?” Chanyeol says again.

“Nothing, please entertain us with your story again, my baby brother.” Yoora says with a dramatic theatrical tone. 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes before continuing, “Okay, so I've been receiving blue roses for the past month. At first I thought it was cute because I received it on stage and I don't know, for some reason it reminded me of something. I can't figure it out yet.” Chanyeol looks around to make sure no one is eavesdropping. “Anyways,  because of that I thought it must be a fan. But then I stopped receiving it on stage and it's delivered to my apartment. Who else would know my address if it's not a sasaeng? I swear I feel like I'm a new target for some serial killer.”

So Chanyeol's dramatic ass still exists. Kyungsoo misses this, but he gotta act polite. They just met today according to Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo, you should help me. You're dealing with crime news right? So please help me. I don't wanna die.”

“You're not gonna die, Chanyeol. I bet if you're a targeted victim, you'd be dead by now.” Kyungsoo takes the rose and sniffs it. “Have you sniff it before? If you have, I doubt it's poisoned since you're still alive now being dramatic.”

Chanyeol looks at him in surprise. For two people who just met, Kyungsoo surely is too straightforward.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to say-”

Yoora is laughing at the two, it's nice to see them being like this again.

“No, no, for some odd reason I am not offended.” it comes out more like a question than a statement. Maybe Kyungsoo has to shut his mouth, but Chanyeol is smiling again, he looks at Kyungsoo, completely ignoring his sister.

“You know what, maybe I'm the one who should get going.” Yoora says as she walks away, not even waiting for the two to respond.

“You were saying?” Chanyeol asks.

“Uhm,” Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck, getting nervous all of a sudden. “I agree with you. It must be a fan act, seeing how you received it in your concerts. But now you're starting to receive it at your apartment, it could be sasaeng. But if it is, they would have done something with the flower. Or maybe leave you some notes. So we can't be so sure.”

“I told you it's a serial killer.” Chanyeol follows Kyungsoo around when the younger begins to walk towards his desk.

“It's not, Chanyeol.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because I send-, I mean I've been dealing with some serial killer news and this isn't their kind of pattern.”

“But Kyungsoo, I'm a public figure, there could be people who hate me and want me dead.”

“I'm pretty sure there are antis, but if they want you dead, like I said, you'll be dead by now. Why would they send you your favorite flowers if they want to get rid of you?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, sitting on his chair and unconsciously putting the real blue rose in the vase on his desk.

“You have a blue rose too?” Chanyeol says, sitting beside Kyungsoo. He takes the vase in his hand observing the two blue roses, one is fake and one is real.

Kyungsoo had kept the fake rose ever since Chanyeol gave it to him on his birthday. Chanyeol had given him a bouquet of real blue roses with one fake flower. He has said that he wanted Kyungsoo to at least keep one that's going to last forever, like his love. But seeing how things are happening now, it seems like even the fake one is dying. Chanyeol still doesn't remember him.

Kyungsoo nods as a response. Chanyeol is playing with the two flowers, “It's beautiful, isn't it?”

“Yea, he is.” Kyungsoo is clearly not referring to the flowers, he's referring to the man in front of his eyes.

Chanyeol looks up and it shocks Kyungsoo, he looks away immediately. “How do you know my favorite flower?” Chanyeol asks, still looking at Kyungsoo, eyes hopeful.

“What?”

“You said it earlier. Why would someone send me my favorite flowers if they're going to get rid of me.”

“Well I just assumed.”

“That's one hella good assumption.”

“Yea, I'm kinda good with it. That's how I maintain my job after all.”

“Yea.” Chanyeol's smile fades away for some reason.

They are silent for a some moment, not knowing what to say, but not wanting to part ways either.

“Wait..” Chanyeol finally breaks the silence. He looks at Kyungsoo suspiciously. He squints his eyes, trying to analyze Kyungsoo.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kyungsoo wants to hide. He feels nervous whenever Chanyeol is staring at him now. He hasn't been in contact with the man for a while, of course he's going to be nervous. It's like being noticed by his crush after observing him from afar.

Chanyeol has his arm resting on the desk, fingers still playing with the roses. He rubs his chin using his other hand, thinking deeply as he continues to stare at Kyungsoo, “Maybe YOU are the killer.”

“What?”

“You keep insisting that it isn't a killer act.”

“Because it's not.”

“And you were talking to my sister.”

“She's my sunbae.”

“Are you sure you weren’t trying to get all the information you could get about me?”

“I swear Chanyeol, I have all the information I need. Even some that you sister doesn't have, like how you do in bed- never mind.”

“What?”

“Nope.” Kyungsoo turns his attention to his desk, trying to find something to keep himself busy, he really should keep his mouth shut.

“How I do in what?”

“In bed okay? You snore and it's annoying.” Kyungsoo says, clearly that wasn't what he meant but he has to say it for now. His cheeks are reddening and he's trying to hide it from the other man.

“How do you know that? Is it because you've stalked me this whole time? Breaking into my apartment? And what are the chances that you have a blue rose too? That's it. You're targeting me, I know it, I can feel it.” Chanyeol stands up from his seat and looks down on Kyungsoo.

“Oh my god, you're still as dramatic as I remember.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, pulling Chanyeol back to sit down.

“Why blue roses, Kyungsoo?”

“I don't know, ask your serial killer.” Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol before scrolling through the emails on his computer screen.

“I'm asking him.” Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo with a smirk.

“I'm not him, okay?” he says, eyes still focus on the computer screen. Actually Kyungsoo is not focusing on it, he's just using it to distract himself. Kyungsoo turns to look at Chanyeol, but the other man is already so close to him. His face is only inches away from him as he is also looking at his computer screen.

“You sure about that? Because all evidences lead to you. And here's just another evidence, you surely spent a lot of money on concert tickets. And they're MY concerts to make it clear.” Chanyeol's smirk grows wider and Kyungsoo wants to punch it away from his face. With a kiss.

Kyungsoo wants the earth to just swallow him wholly at this point. He's caught by Chanyeol, he doesn't know how he can deny it any longer. But he can't answer Chanyeol. He doesn't know where to begin his explanation without it being overwhelming to Chanyeol. _Hey we're actually boyfriends but you had an amnesia so I sent those flowers to remind you that we're dating?_ That's not how it works. Kyungsoo stays quiet, he wishes that Chanyeol would drop the topic. He avoids any eye contact with Chanyeol as he closes his personal email and opens his work email. He tries to work, pretending like Chanyeol doesn't exist.

“Does it hold any meaning to you?” Chanyeol looks at the roses, his fingers are fiddling with it again. “The blue roses.”

Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol, curiosity is written all over his face. Kyungsoo looks at the blue roses in between Chanyeol's fingers. “It does. Someone used to give it to me on special occasions but he never told me why blue roses.” Kyungsoo looks away from the flowers and looks at the man beside him. He bites his lower lip, not sure if he should ask his question, but he's curious. “How about you? Does it hold any meaning to you?” Chanyeol has never told him about it before, Kyungsoo isn't someone who gives meaning to the little things, but he knows that his boyfriend does. Blue roses must mean something to him.

Chanyeol hums, looking away from the flower and turns to look at Kyungsoo, “It does.”

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything and he just waits for Chanyeol to continue.

Chanyeol looks back at the flowers, “I read that it's the sign of the unattainable, the impossible, the mysterious.”

 _Unattainable._ That's how Kyungsoo feels about Chanyeol for the past few months. Chanyeol is out of Kyungsoo's reach.

 _Impossible._ It's just like how Kyungsoo feels about Chanyeol remembering him again. It feels impossible, but Kyungsoo is more than willing to hold on to that little hope.

 _Mysterious._ He doesn't know if Chanyeol will ever remember him again.

“But,” Chanyeol continues. “It also means love, prosperity, and immortality.” he looks at Kyungsoo again.

“What are you trying to say?” Kyungsoo asks.

“When I give blue roses, I want to tell that person that the future might seem unattainable, impossible, and mysterious, but,” his fingers stop fiddling with the roses, he clasps his hands together and turns completely facing Kyungsoo. “It doesn't mean that my love wouldn't prosper, because it'll stay that way forever. I want my love to be immortal.”

They both look at each other for a few seconds, but it feels like a long time has passed. Kyungsoo couldn't say a word. The atmosphere is so intimate for two people who just met today.

“That's so cheesy, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo finally says, turning back to his computer screen. “Your killer sounds like he loves you so much.”

“Do you? Is that what you're trying to say with the roses?” Chanyeol asks with a serious tone.

“I'm not him.”

“I know who you are, Kyungsoo. I know now. I may not remember everything completely but I'm trying.”

Kyungsoo lost his focus on the computer screen. Is he dreaming? Because it's surely so cruel to give him this kind of dream.

“I found this in my wallet. I guess it's a good thing I kept it there without anyone's knowledge, so you can't hide it from me.” Chanyeol shows him a picture of the two of them, the very first picture they took as a couple and a dried rose petal.

“Chanyeol, I'm-”

“I don't care about whatever explanation you have. I don't wanna know why you hid everything from me. I don't wanna start unnecessary argument, not after we've been separated for so long.”

“Chan,”

“Listen to me first okay?”

“I'm tired of being away from you. I don't wanna get my answers, not now. Maybe later. But for now, I miss you. Let's go on a date tonight, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol looks deeply into Kyungsoo's eyes.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo says softly, almost unheard. Tears are welling up on his eyes, and it streams down his cheeks as soon as he closes his eyes.

Chanyeol wipes Kyungsoo's tears aways as he cups his boyfriend's cheeks, “Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm sorry it took me so long.”

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything as he starts to hiccups. He looks at Chanyeol, he still can't believe that he's here, right in front of him. Chanyeol no longer ask him if they knew each other, now Chanyeol is telling him that he remembers Kyungsoo. 

“I love you, Soo. I always do.”

Kyungsoo is not good with words, so he leans in and connects his lips with Chanyeol's plump ones. He misses this, it's been so long. He doesn't care if people stare and starts rumors about them. Chanyeol doesn't care either. Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol closer to him, holding onto the older's waist. Chanyeol slowly pulls away, he doesn't want it to get farther, not now, not here.

“I'll see you tonight at 7, okay? I'll pick you up.” Chanyeol says as his finger brushes Kyungsoo's lips.

“Okay, I'll see you soon.” Kyungsoo replies.

Chanyeol pecks Kyungsoo's lips one more time before standing up from his seat.

 “Chanyeol..”

Chanyeol stops in his track and looks back at Kyungsoo.

“I love you.”


End file.
